duolingofandomcom-20200223-history
Language resources
Here are some useful links to help you learn or practice your newly-learned language skills: Multilingual Dictionaries and other references *About.com - Languages - Language resources and courses explained in English, including English as a second language. *BBC - Site with languagage resources. *Lingro - makes it so every word on any webpage can be clicked on for a translation. Better than that, it will save a list of words you have looked up (as well as the context in which you saw it) for further study. It will make them into flashcards if you want and they say more games are coming soon. It works for several languages. * Linguee - A dictionary that presents both a search term and its translation in the context of larger texts. *Google Translate - Allows to translate many languages to many others. Although the translation is quite poor (as any computerized translation), the voice playing is good, and it can still help get the general idea of a text or sentence quite fast, with its simple stripped down interface. *Reverso - Dictionary, conjugation, grammar and spell checker for many languages *Wiktionary - The Wikipedia of dictionaries, crowdsourced and available in 171 languages. *Word Reference - A translation dictionary with many languages, conjugation tables and a forum for hard-to-find answers Courses *Brainscape - Courses online, covers many subjects, including languages. I believe a certain amount must be paid for certain courses. *Cursos Online Grátis - Portuguese website, but has links to English -> other language courses for free online. (Includes Mandarin, Urdu, English). *Conjuguemos - More or less an onlineworkbook for many languages. *German Flashcards - This points to the German site, but has flashcards based courses for many languages, it offers a free basic course and a premium one. * IE Languages - Free language courses with videos in many languages, the most interesting part that I've found is with the slang, it really help with the video supporting the lesson by showing how the spoken expression would be written, of where it comes from (compared to standard correct, or literary language). * Language Guide - A collaborative project to develop interactive, sound-integrated language learning resources. *Livemocha - native speakers review your work, both written and spoken, and you review theirs. Multiple languages. It changes a lot because they are still figuring out exactly what works best (kind of like Duolingo). Free, but with payment you have advantages, like unlocking lessons more quickly and having professional correct your work. *Mango Languages - Languages courses online. *Memrise - Crowdsourced and free, like Duolingo. Many courses available, not just languages. Allows you to learn in a different way. Also on mobile, iOS and Android. At its base is a flashcard app. *Radio Lingua - Free language courses in the form of video lessons. Multimedia *Babadum - A website with games to improve learning languages and vocabulary in 10 languages. *BookBox website and BookBox YouTube channel - Children's Stories in many languages. * BookMooch - An international community of free book exchange. Because it might be either tough or extremely expensive to buy books in a foreign language new on the internet. Here's how it works : you post the books you want to give away and, for each book you've given (you have to pay for shipping), you get 1 point if it's in your country or 3 if it's outside. You pay the same number of points to ask for a book (which is free because the sender pays). *Children's Library - Free online children's books library. *Digital Dialects - A site with games to practice vocabulary and language in many languages. * Freerice - Practise vocabulary while helping to feed the hungry. For an added challenge, change the interface language to play in the language you are learning which has more levels. There is also a Duolingo group where Duolingo users can make a combined effort to earn rice. *Grimms' Fairy Tales - Grimms' Fairy Tales in various languages. German notes: (There are a few that are in "Mundart" (dialect), which are very hard to read even for natives. The rest is close to modern German.) * La Fabla Project - A very interesting blog, with a few tools for language learners, among which a language learning pairing system to find you someone willing to learn your language speaking the language you want to learn, for internet exchanges. Look it up here. It's available in 5 languages : French, Español, Deutsch, English and Euskara (Basque). * Linguasnet- * This is an interactive multimedia language course specially designed for improving listening and speaking skills. You can learn totally free ENGLISH, SPANISH, PORTUGUESE and ROMANIAN. * Fourteen lessons including animations, interactive exercises, listen and repeat and games. *LibriVox - Free audiobooks of books in the public domain in many different languages. It also links to the original text used in the description of the audiobook. *Lonweb - non-profit site. Offers parallel text from English into 55 other languages. * Lyrics Training - What it does is it provides karaoke lyrics going along with a song, but there are blank spaces in some words that you must fill in. It's really useful practice for improving comprehension, and it will also help with reading. Available in Spanish, Dutch, French, Italian, Portuguese, and German. * Lyrics Translate - A website with translations of song lyrics in many languages, they can be read side by side. *Mamalisa - Kid songs in tons of languages, including European, Asian, African languages, Quechua, etc. Also has side-by-side English translations. Some have audio. *Paperback Swap - Trade books with other users. USA only. *Project Syndicate - Commentaries by economists, statesmen, and public intellectuals on news in the field of politics, economics, technology, finance, culture etc. Translations of the articles are available in 11 languages, but the number of translations per article varies. *Subtitles: Open Subtitles, DivXSubtitles, DivXSubs, Movie Subtitles, and many others - Search engines for subtitles files in many languages. You can download individual subtitles for almost any movie to add to your digital audio-video movies found elsewhere (many DVDs and Blu-Rays these days come with a digital copy, if you can't rip it yourself. I won't give advice for illegal activities here). * TED Talks - Watch TED talks in the language of your choice (some have the option to choose different subtitles). * Transparent Language - Has a few free services, including a daily e-mail with a word-of-the-day in a choice of languages. You have to pay for their other services, including language courses. *Yabla - fairly cheap but not free. Includes videos with transliterations ( words written in the language of the video) beneath the video, and a translation under that. Available for English speakers in German, French, Italian, Chinese and Spanish, and for English learners in MANY other languages (although not all of those have translations.) Includes games and a dictionary, can slow down or replay segments of the video. *Youtube - Video hosting website, with many videos in foreign languages. Pronunciation Tools *Acapela Group - Pronounces text for you in 30 different languages. * Fonetiks - A site with many, if not every, sounds in different languages, even complete with some regional differences (compare Canadian France French, for exemple) *Ivona - Very realistic. Pronounces text for you in various European languages, including Welsh, various English accents (American, Australian, Indian, British), French (Canadian, France), Russian, Italian, Castilian Spanish, Brazilian Portuguese, Dutch, Danish, Swedish, Icelandic, Polish, Romanian, and Turkish. *Forvo - All the languages in the world. Pronounced by users. Speaking Practice *Conversation Exchange - find speakers of all kinds of languages and speak to them for practise. *iTalki - Free. Connects you with teachers and native speakers in a variety of languages. *Shared Talk - Free. Offers voice chat and text chat. *Skype community - Language Learning - Community of language learning people on Skype. You must have a Skype account to access it. *Verbling - speak live online in a group via video chat (Google Hangouts) or take live video classes for $3 US each. If you buy more classes they are cheaper per class. Other languages besides Spanish, too. Writing practice and community *CleverBot - A chatbot you can use to practice writing with in your target language with no fear of sounding ridiculous or risk of the interlocutor losing patience ;). *Duolingo community on Google+ - It has sub-communities for each language course offered on Duolingo. *Duolingo community on Facebook *Penpal World - Web site to find penpals all around the world. *Students of the World - Web site to find penpals all around the world, targetted at teens and students. * Lang-8 - A "community of native speakers support your language learning: A new language learning platform where native speakers correct what you write." or you can correct others in your native language. Tools (online and offline) *Anki - excellent flashcard program. Available for PC, Android, iOS, and website. Free user-created card sets for download. See decks. Plus make your own cards. It supports sound, images, extremely customizable. *Bible Gateway - If you enjoy reading the Bible, see how easy it is to put two (or even more!) translations side by side on the screen. *#Load up BibleGateway *#find a translation you like in the drop down box on the right *#enter a passage into the search box (e.g. James 1:5) *#watch as Bible Gateway displays your passage in your first translation *#now you can click on the "add parallel' button (just to the right) and select a second translation *#watch as BibleGateway displays both translations in parallel *#you can add more .... *Cram - Lets you create flashcards to study. Also, you have access to other people's flashcards. *DW - News in many European and some Asian languages. *EuroNews - International News in various languages. *GoldenDict - An opensource (free) software (also available in portable version to install on a flash drive) to connect to many online dictionaries (you can add the addresses yourself to your favorite ones) and search them all at once with one search. *Gutenberg - Source of free e-books available in many languages. *Lexisrex - Lets you build up word lists and play games to test. Kinda rough around the edges, currently. *Lingocracy - Allows to instantly translate many texts and offers a browser plugin to add hover text translation similar to what you can do in exercises in Duolingo. *Quizlet - Flashcard learning online with many subjects. *SoundCloud - Audio hosting site with foreign language material. *Tatoeba - A free collaborative online database of example sentences geared towards foreign language learners. *YouTube Jukebox - Turns all of a user's video into a play list. *WinCompose - An opensource software for Windows to easily make accentuated letters only with the keyboard without having to switch layout. (this functionality is present by default in most Linux distributions). Miscellaneous *Huge Compendium of Language Resources *http://www.livinglanguage.com/ - Provide some free learning resources along with some oneline courses (with fee) Chinese *http://chinese.stackexchange.com/questions/1120/resources-for-learning-mandarin-chinese The largest resources for learning Mandarin Chinese. *http://www.chtsai.net/radicals/ - Learning how to write 100 Chinese radicals. *WeChat - a free Chinese app for smartphones that you can find native Chinese speakers to talk to. Can type using characters with a downloaded keyboard or use it as a walkie-talkie where it saves messages to be listened to and replied to. Basically a delayed phone call but will give practise speaking and listening. *Yabla Chinese pinyin chart with audio *Zhongwen.com - Online Chinese dictionary. *Popup dictionary browser extensions: **Firefox: ***Perapera Chinese Popup Dictionary ***Soba Talking Chinese Popup Dictionary Chrome: *Zhongwen: A Chinese-English Popup Dictionary *Chinese-English Dictionary Bilingual English-Chinese news English Multimedia *English Listening - Portuguese site with links to other websites online to practice English listening. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Dynamo Dictionary - Check the vastness of your vocabulary. *OWAD - Free English lessons for German speakers French Multimedia *Au fil des lectures - Free French audio books on Archive.org. *AudioCite - Free audio books in French. *e-books gratuits - A website for e-books of the public domain in French, free to download in many electronic formats (including PDF to use on a regular PC or device that doesn't supportother e-book formats). *Extra - A teleseries available on YouTube made for English speakers studying French. *Francais Authentique - Free French podcasts *France TV Pluzz - On demand French streaming videos. *French Music Blog - A blog about French music. *Guy de Maupassant - Free audio books from Guy de Maupassant, a renown classical French writer. *Littérature audio - Free French audio books. *OffQc - A blog about learning French in Quebec, Canada and its particularities. *Radio-Canada (Canada's public TV and radio network) **Ici Radio-Canada télé - Video streaming. **Ici Radio-Canada - Audio and video streaming. **Radio-Canada RDICA - Live Quebec TV station streaming (not always on the air). **Radio-Canada CBFT -- Same as above but another station. **ici Radio-Canada première - Live Quebec radio station streaming. *Radio France - Live French streaming radio. **Player - (Direct to the player) *Slow French - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price *Video - with links to French and Italian music with lyrics. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Abyssum - Mes mots - Test to see how many words you have in your vocabulary in French. *Azurlingua - Free French tests online. *http://carlandren.se/ - Chat online in French for free *Centre collégial de développement de matériel didactique (CCDMD) of collège de Maisonneuve - A French website with material and exercises to - help with the learning of French. *Dictionnaire des synonymes - A French synonyms. *Didier Connexions - Incredible French Course. *Didier Latitudes - Incredible French course. *Écoute - A French reference in German. *French Tutorials on IELanguages.com - Comprehensive grammar tutorials. *http://www.laits.utexas.edu/tex/gr/index.html - French grammar *Le Figaro - Le conjugueur - A page to get the conjugations of every French verbs. *The French Experiment - French lessons, children's books, home study tool reviews.dictionary, one of the most complete and useful dictionaries seen by the submitter. *Le grand dictionnaire terminologique - A French - English dictionary for domain specific terms (accountability, geology, medical, etc.). Maintained by L'Office Québécois de la langue française. *Native French Speech - A freemium site offering podcasts and transcripts in French for free, plus other services when you pay. *Le point du FLE - A source of French material and exercices for French as a second language students. *Practice French Verbs - A website to practice French conjugation *Le Pronunciateur - Supports Chrome—speak and check your pronunciation. *Super French Websites - Tons and tons of French links. *Quebec French Lexicon on Wikipedia - A list of differences between French spoken in Quebec and the spoken in France. *QCFrench.com Lessons and Worksheets - Free worksheets and vocabulary lists, plus audio. Miscellaneous *Little Explorers French-English Picture Dictionary http://www.littleexplorers.com/french/ *Conjugation Practice http://la-conjugaison.nouvelobs.com/ http://conjugation-fr.com/ *http://www.verbs-online.com/french-verbs/french-verbs.htm *French by French http://www.frenchbyfrench.com/introduction.php *Imagiers.net Source MP3s http://www.librairie-interactive.com/la-langue-francaise-en-mp3 *UT Austin French Page http://www.laits.utexas.edu/tex/gr/index.html#mp3 *My Languages http://mylanguages.org/french_audio.php *Audio French http://audiofrench.com/ *IE Languages MP3 page http://ielanguages.com/frenchmp3s.html *Book Box Inc https://www.youtube.com/user/bookboxinc http://www.bookbox.com/free-stuff/pdfs *Books Should be Free French Audio Book Page http://www.booksshouldbefree.com/language/French *French News http://www.francetvinfo.fr/replay-jt/france-2/13-heures/ *Radio France http://www1.rfi.fr/lffr/statiques/accueil_apprendre.asp *Journel en francais podcast page http://www.ivoox.com/podcast-podcast-rfi-journal-francais-facile-21h_sq_f145325_1.html *FSI Language Courses http://fsi-languages.yojik.eu/languages/french.html *Directory of French News Sites http://www.mondotimes.com/1/world/fr/80/3398 *20 Minutes News http://www.20minutes.fr/ *AFP News – French Edition http://www.afp.com/fr/ *Courrier International http://www.courrierinternational.com/ *BFM TV France http://www.bfmtv.com/ *Le Parisien Newspaper http://www.leparisien.fr/ *Recherche Magazine – Science http://www.larecherche.fr/ *Metro – Paris Newspaper http://www.readmetro.com/en/france/paris/ *France 4 – TV http://www.france4.fr/ *France 5 – TV http://apprendre.tv5monde.com/ *French Radio http://www.franceculture.fr/player *French Radio 2 http://play.nostalgie.fr/nostalgie/nostalgie-poetes.html *French Children Story Sites http://www.iletaitunehistoire.com/ http://www.iletaitunehistoire.com/genres/albums-histoires http://www.historiettes.fr/25/ http://www.cap-eveil.fr/histoires-enfants http://www.mondedespetits.fr/histoire-lecture.php?id=12=26d7r9plb1serljedbb9s7soa6 *Chez Lorry's children stories http://chezlorry.ca/histoires.htm *Mama Lisa's Foreign Songs (French Song Page) http://www.mamalisa.com/?p=22=ec=22 *Stephyprod (Stephy Productions French Children’s Stories) http://enfants.stephyprod.com/index.htm http://www.dailymotion.com/StephyProd *Interactive Vocabulary Lists http://www.languageguide.org/french/vocabulary/ *Free French Textbooks http://www.lightandmatter.com/french/ *French Dictionaries – On Line http://www.larousse.fr/dictionnaires/bilingues *Pimsleur Audio Lesson Page – French http://www.mp3olimp.net/pimsleur-french/ *Translate Languages http://www.translate.com/ *Contemporary French Music Blog http://www.frenchmusicblog.com/ *Yahoo French Site http://fr.yahoo.com/ *GABFLE Blog http://gabfle.blogspot.fr/ *Voice Synthesizer (Choose the vocal style and enter text to hear it spoken) http://www.nuance.com/vocalizer5/flash/index.html?PID=2190813 *French Dialogues - Here are some links to some French Cartoon Dialogues on YouTube. 1. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R8cXVVcKRI4 http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lhe6OzXQLzc http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gn2Y6IGA1to *French Audio Books - Here is a link to a website that has some free French audio books. http://www.booksshouldbefree.com/language/French *FSI Language Courses http://fsi-languages.yojik.eu/languages/french.html *French Proverbs http://en.wikiquote.org/wiki/French_proverbs *French Lessons http://mylanguages.org/learn_french.php *Bon Patron – Text checker and guide http://bonpatron.com/en/ http://bonpatron.com/guide/1/ *On Line Radio 98.5 fm http://www.985fm.ca/webradio/ *French Dialogues http://www.frenchlingq.com *Directory of French News Sites http://www.mondotimes.com/1/world/fr/80/3398 *Get three posts daily that teach you about everyday vocabulary words and little stories about French life, and check your word of the day. http://french-word-a-day.typepad.com/ *Native French speaker Celine is a professional freelance translator from English into French. Read her blog to gain insight into the nature of her work and to improve your own understanding of the language. http://www.nakedtranslations.com/en/blog *An English-to-French translator documents the horrors and hilarity of the job, and shares examples of translations that can help language students improve their own skills. http://translatorsmusings.blogspot.com/ *This language learning website features streaming news, historical facts and more to help you broaden your vocabulary. http://www.canalacademie.com/ *Mathieu Tuffreau blogs for Le Monde to share movie reviews and news. http://cinemadanslalune.blog.lemonde.fr/ *Keep up with what happened at this year’s French Film Festival. http://www.myfrenchfilmfestival.com/en/news *Learn more about the French attitude towards food, and get French recipes, too. http://frenchletters.wordpress.com/ *Experience what French food has to offer when you this South Carolina transplant’s blog. http://www.southernfriedfrench.com/ *This clever blogger cooks the way an 18th-century habitant would have eaten in France, after a mix of American and other cultures infused traditional cuisine. http://18thccuisine.blogspot.com/ *Browse recipes by topic, or scroll through past posts to discover fun little anecdotes expanding on French food culture. http://www.latartinegourmande.com/ *This popular blog is written by Clotilde, who lives in Montmartre and loves writing about healthy but sometimes indulgent foods. http://chocolateandzucchini.com/ *David lives the sweet life in Paris, writing cookbooks, foodie books and this blog, which also includes his favorite spots to eat in Paris. http://www.davidlebovitz.com/ *This blogger actually lives and cooks in California, but the site is devoted to French cooking and even shares French food idioms. http://myfrenchcuisine.blogspot.com/ *Learn about vineyards and wine tasting in France from this blog, written by a French photographer. http://www.wineterroirs.com/ *Google French Hangout Page https://plus.google.com/+Languagepracticehangouts-French/posts *One of France’s leading newspapers, you can find a lot of news and opinion on Le Figaro’s blog. http://www.lefigaro.fr/blogs/ *Browse this publication’s blogs for dynamic discussion on style, culture and more, from France. http://www.lexpress.fr/opinions/ *French translator and visiting scholar chair at Harvard’s Center for European Studies Arthur Goldhammer comments on French politics from an American viewpoint. http://artgoldhammer.blogspot.com/ *One of the most popular digests on Paris life, written in English, this is a great blog for anyone interested in real, daily life in the City of Love, not just expats. http://www.theparisblog.com *Travelers to France — and those wanting to keep up with daily life — will get helpful tips, including everything from iPad apps to new laws to environmental news. http://www.39vaugirard.com *This community blog features posts on day tripping, learning French, cooking and more. http://www.frenchtoday.com/blog *If you can’t get to France, read this blog, "the official website of the cultural services of the French Embassy in the United States." You’ll find French activities and food in cities like Houston, Miami, Boston and more. http://frenchculture.org/front *This photographer uploads numerous photos of her adventures, from dog-watching at cafes to cheery national holidays. http://www.parisbreakfasts.blogspot.com/ *If you think Paris is a gray and dreary city, read this blog for vibrantly colored photographs of the city. http://obviousstate.com/ *Jump in the debates in French politics and economics on this sometimes radical news blog. http://www.french-news-online.com/wordpress/?cat=1859 *Keep up with French TV and entertainment here. http://feuilletons.blogs.liberation.fr/series/ *This blog intends to study the problems that France and Europe has with diversity. http://observatoire2.blogs.liberation.fr/diversite/ *This blogger writes to help other American expats adjust to the French lifestyle. http://americanexpatinfrance.com/ *American girl Elisabeth has returned to her roots and moved to France, writing about style, culture and shopping in Paris. http://www.lacoquette.blogs.com/ *Besides restaurant reviews and commentary on life in Paris, read this blog for its interviews with Americans who’ve moved to France, which can help you make the transition too. http://www.lostincheeseland.com/ *While this city is known for its impressive art history and museums, this blog celebrates the everyday signs and scenes that make it unique. http://www.parisisinvisible.blogspot.com/ *If you’re new to Paris, you’ll find great hang-out spots to try, and if you’ve never been, you’ll still discover tips for throwing French dinner parties and more. http://partagerparis.blogspot.com/ *Let this blog inspire you to hurry up and move to Paris, already! http://www.parisdailyphoto.com/ *Julie offers tips for Americans traveling to France, from taking enough money to trying out specialty spots. http://juliesparis.wordpress.com/ *Whether you’re staying for a few weeks or a lot longer, the Haven in Paris Blog has tips on finding the perfect place to stay (or live), cooking ideas, living green, traveling and more. http://hipparis.com/ *French ELLE highlights the coolest things to check out in Paris and the surrounding areas. http://city-guide.elle.fr/ *Paulina Karpis chronicles her Lyon, France study abroad experience for the blog Her Campus. http://www.hercampus.com/ *Get guides to living and traveling around the country, and read blogs from various expats who’ve made the move. http://www.lost-in-france.com/expat-blogs *A UK expat writes about making the transition, learning French, traveling, discovering the country’s quirks and history, and meeting other expats. http://www.francethisway.com/wp/ *French in Action - produced by Yale University, these video lessons uses the storyline of an American student and a young Frenchwoman’s adventures in Paris to teach the language. http://www.learner.org/resources/series83.html *French 1 & French 2 from Carnegie Mellon – The French courses are introductory, interactive video-based courses intended for use by university students and independent learners on the Internet. http://oli.cmu.edu/ *Foreign Service Institute French Fast – Designed to familiarize you with situations encountered abroad, and to provide you with the language skills you need to cope effectively with those situations. Includes lessons for metropolitan and sub-Saharan French. http://fsi-language-courses.org/Content.php?page=French%20FAST *Foreign Service Institute French: Headstart for Belgium – Textbook and culture notes (PDF) and sixteen audio lessons (PDF). http://fsi-language-courses.org/Content.php?page=French%20Headstart%20for%20Belgium *Le Journal en français facile - Nightly news from RFI presented in slowly spoken French to assist you with your comprehension. http://www1.rfi.fr/lffr/statiques/accueil_apprendre.asp *Learn French - A well-reviewed series of lessons for beginners and those who want to brush up on their French. http://www.learnfrenchbypodcast.com/ *Learn French with Coffee Break French - The producers of the very popular Coffee Break Spanish now offer a program that will teach you French. http://www.coffeebreakfrench.com/ German Multimedia *Slow German - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. *Ein rätselhafter Auftrag ("A Mysterious Mission") - Free mobile game for both Android and iOS devices developed by the Goethe Institut. A fun approach on inter-cultural communication and plentiful of advices for professional life. And the best part: the texts use a great range of Duolingo's vocabulary, which makes it an excellent practice tool for those who have already finished their track. *Projekt Gutenberg - Offers free books that are out of copyrights to read online, classified by author. *Vorleser - Free audiobooks in German. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Adjektiven Dungen expl - Tips for the agreement of adjectives in German. *BeoLingus - A German to other languages free online dictionary. *Deutsch perfekt - German course, in German. *Leo - A free German <-> many languages dictionary. *Lingolia - A great reference for basic German grammar *Your Daily German - A blog in English about learning German. Hindi Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Hindi Script Tutor - Learn Devanagari, the script used for Hindi. * Learning Hindi - Free online Hindi grammar lessons. Italian Multimedia *Italia Sempre - 1850 italian songs with the original lyrics. *Itascan - A site to read mangas in Italian for free online. *Liber Liber - Free ebooks and audiobooks in the public domain. *Slow Italian - News, up-to-the-minute site. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price *Studentessa matta - The blog of a Duolingo member. The blog is translated to English one paragraph at a time, so it's quite easy to read for an English speaker learning Italian. She also organizes a few immersion trips to Italy per year. *Video - with links to Italian and French music with lyrics. *http://www.fakemen.it/news/translations - English songs translated into Italian. *http://www.radioitalylive.com/ - Radio Italy New York Live. *http://www.radioitalia.it/ - Radio Italia. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Adesso Online - An Italian reference and lessons in German. *Amy Chambless's Italian Grammar Exercises - A good reference for Italian grammar. *iLUSS - A site dedicated to learning Italian online with free tests to verify your level of fluency in the Italian language. *Italian Verbs - Italian verbs conjugator (conjugation of more than 20,000 verbs). *RaiEdu Italiano - Rai 15 unit Italian course. *Treccani - Italian-Italian encyclopedia, dictionary, and grammar reference. Japanese Dictionaries and Grammar References *Midori for iPad (paid) **Dictionary **Flashcards **Search and Translate **Lists and Bookmarks **No internet required **(more in link) *Tae Kim's Guide to Learning Japanese Website, Android app, .epub **How to read .epub on Android here *Tangorin online dictionary Pronunciation *Human Japanese **Free Trial of HJ 2.0 Listening Comprehension *Sazae san videos Writing Practice *hiragana and katakana a) http://www.japanese-lesson.com/characters/hiragana/hiragana_drill/hiragana10.html Hiragana and Katakana **Stroke order **Printable practice sheets *Kanji **practice sheets Miscellaneous *Tofugu Sensei (Has a little bit of everything that is Japanese related. High quality.) **Reviews **Guides **Videos **Travel Korean Applications * KakaoTalk for Android and iOS - Korean messaging app. Learning Hangeul *Learn Hangul - Hangeul, has app, but also Korean grammar. Also offers (paid) individual lessons. * Learn Korean Words - Free online tutorial to learn Hangeul. *Learn Korean - Hangeul with audio and pronunciation guides. **Phonological Notes - Same website as above, includes the phonological notes. *Learn Korean Language—Hangul - Slightly easier and slower than Learn korean, but no audio. **Hangul Irregularities - Same website as above, includes the irregularities of pronunciation. *Korean Letters - iOS app for learning Hangeul, highly recommended. *Korean Wiki Project - Hangul. Has audio, many examples. Continuing to add lessons. Multimedia *Sweet and Tasty - YouTube Channel about Korean culture. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Learn Hangul - Hangeul, has app, but also Korean grammar. Also offers (paid) individual lessons. *Learn Korean - Beginning grammar. *Learn Korean for Beginners - Beginning grammar. Can buy advanced courses. *How to Study Korean - has beginning to advanced lessons. 100% free, has workbooks, some audio. *Korean Grammar Plus - Korean grammar plus reading practice. *Korean Grammar and Vocabulary Reference - grammar and study reference *My Languages - More Korean grammar reference. *Talk To Me In Korean - 10-14 minute podcasts for learning Korean language. Accompanying PDFs. *ZKorean - is also a dictionary. Portuguese Multimedia *Cifraclub - Music with lyrics and sheet music in Brazilian Portuguese. *Letras - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese *Toca dos Cinéfilos - Site with movies (most classic and cult ones) from USA, UK, France, Italy and many other countries; all movies in the original language with subtitles in Portuguese. *Vagalume - Music with lyrics in Brazilian Portuguese *TV Brasil *cmais+ *linguasnet Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Portuguese and Spanish. Russian Learning Cyrillic *Memrise - Learn Basic Russian - Learn the Cyrillic alphabet, with practice reading words. Spanish Applications *RAE - Spanish-Spanish dictionary online. * DRAE - RAE Spanish dictionary app for Android. * Uforia Musica for iOS and Android. - Live radio, playlists, in Spanish. Multimedia *Destinos - A movie designed to learn Spanish. Broken into 52 half-hour videos. *EDYD - Free audiobooks in Spanish. *Extr@ en Español - "The Sam Stories" a 13 show series designed for the intermediate level Spanish speaker. *Frozen - Dubbed in Spanish. *How to Learn Spanish - A blog and web reference for learning Spanish online for free. *Mitele - Has original shows from Spain. *News in Slow Spanish - News, grammar, cultural notes. New issue every week. Membership fee, but there is a huge resource of learning material for a very reasonable price. *Peliculas Yonkis - Films streaming dubbed into Spanish. *RTVE - Spain's national radio, television, and news website. Streaming radio (canal 5 is all news and talk, kind of like NPR in the United States). Many of the television shows don't stream to other countries, but some do. *Series Yonkis - TV shows streaming dubbed into Spanish. *Telemundo - American Spanish-language network, TV shows available for free. *VeinteMundos - free site, great articles, Spanish only (source languages English, German, French). MP3's available for all articles, sometimes includes video links with the article and has vocabulary games and some grammar lessons linked. *Vme TV - American Spanish-language network associated with PBS, with free online content. *XDVideos - Has TV shows, such as The Simpsons, Family Guy, and Malcolm in the Middle, dubbed in Spanish. *YouTube Playlist - Playlist of movies dubbed in Spanish, including Finding Nemo, Sleeping Beauty, and Titanic. *Zambombazo - Spanish blog featuring a lot of music, cinema, humour and arts related content all directed to early learners. There is also links to download samples of Latin music and music related exercises, all for free. Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *123 Teach Me - Free Spanish lessons online, includes a sentence maker (to see a word in context) and a conjugator. *Cervantes - test de clasificación - See if you are Spanish Certified with this test. *Fluencia - Learn Spanish online. First lessons are free, next ones are paid. *Language Now - Professor Jason. Free video lessons of Spanish and Portuguese. *LightSpeedSpanish - Por and Para Spanish Lesson (Audio-Video). *Professor Fred Jehle's Second-Year Spanish Composition Online. *ReadLang.com Click to translate words and sentences while you read web pages and documents, automatically creates flashcards. (Recommended by Usagiboy7) *SpanishDict.com - is a "learn Spanish from the ground up" site like Duolingo, but with a totally different approach. They have videos, flashcards, discussion forums, and an extensive grammar section. It's a phenomenal complement to Duolingo. *Spanish Hour - It's a 50 day course. Hard but good. *Study Spanish - Spanish grammar and resources. *Spanish Verb Conjugation Trainer - improve your knowledge of the most frequent forms of the most important Spanish verbs. Grouped by tense and mood. Limited to 50+ most commonly used verbs. *https://www.examtime.com/blog/how-to-learn-spanish-with-examtime/ - learn Spanish using Flashcards, Mind Maps and other online tools Turkish Tools, Courses, and Grammar Reference *Manisa Turkish - The Turkish Language and its Grammar explained for English Speakers. This website does not pretend to be a course in Turkish, but rather it explains and answers some of the difficulties that the learner of Turkish may encounter along their learning curve. *Turkish Class - Free Turkish language lessons. Vietnamese *http://www.hoctiengviet-online.com/index.php?lang=en_utf8- The site provides some basic Vietnamese lessons and introduces generally about Vietnamese culture/history. Available in English, French and German. *http://vov.vn/Hoc-tieng-Viet/326.vov - Learning Vietnamese through news and radio. *http://tratu.soha.vn/,http://tratu.coviet.vn/, http://vdict.com/ - Free online Vietnamese dictionary *http://unikey.vn/vietnam/ - The most popular software to type Vietnamese *http://www.learnvietnamese.org/ - Learn Vietnamese online Category:Help